


Вина

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: а непокорное сердце смятенно ищет: брат мой названный, где же ты?.. где ты!
Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684258





	Вина

Кровь твоя что бурбон и сердце точно кларнет; ты все ищешь свою свободу, своё вечное лето, рвёшься к вершине (нисходишь дорогой, ведущей в Ад), говоришь вдохновенно, веско: «Хочу брать сколько смогу, хочу отдавать, сколько не жалко». Он молча стоит рядом и ты уверен: всё сбудется.

С каждым шагом к вершине ты всё гибчей и всё жёстче, как бич и удар бича — он молчаливо терпит каждый из этих ударов (пусть обращены они на других), меч твой верный. Не оставляет тебя.

До вершины остался шаг. Нервы искрят — ты не видишь, что прохудилась проводка, не чувствуешь, как срывает резьбу. Шаг, мечта станет явью, всего один шаг. Он говорит «нет», он наставляет на тебя пистолет, роняет его, плачет.

Нервы закоротило, резьбу сорвало. Ты кричишь, ты стреляешь в него — зло, жестоко, словно наотмашь, гнев гложет душу резким жаром, уродуя лицо, былое братство одевая ненавистью и печалью.  
Безумно синее небо, только в такое и уходить, кровь разводами-струями по стеклу.

Итог подведён, угли моста догорают — а непокорное сердце смятенно ищет: брат мой названный, где же ты?.. где ты! Отклика нет. Ты терзаешься, плачешь, но власти твоей нет над ним больше, слёзы теряются в непролившемся дожде. 

Ту власть, что осталась, пытаются все оспорить: ты стреляешь в другого, вместе с ним вину зарываешь в землю, яму в душе заливаешь цементом — чтоб не разрыть случайно то, что отмерил себе той же мерой, что и другим.

Росчерком кометы с хвостом из огня и крови ты взошёл на вершину и воцарился там. Все сбылось, о чём только мечтал. Но в деле рук твоих нет ничего святого и вечное лето заносит снегом, а свободу ты убил — сам. И заклеймил: «Предатель!» 

Знай, он любил тебя слишком сильно — в том единственная его пред тобою вина.


End file.
